The Lost Dimension V2
by bbbvccvt
Summary: A young man by the name of Kisashi wakes up in a strange girls room. Can he find out why he woke up where he did and figure out the strange things that are happening to him! OC x Konata, Sci-fi, Mystery. Rated T for mild language... i think? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chp1 Unnamed

Note: there may be terms you're not familiar with, in that case google it or I'll give you a LMGTFY. Also, please, please, PLEASE review

-----------------------

I slowly opened my eyes as I felt an immense pain in my head. I seemed to be inside a bed for some reason.

"Awake?" a soft voice asked me.

I looked around to see a beautiful face looking over at me. Nothing earthly could have been that beautiful. She had a set of deep green eyes and long blue hair that cascaded onto her shoulders.

"Am... I dead?" I asked haultingly.

The girl laughed.

"Whats so funny?" I asked as I sat up in the bed.

The room was a decent sized room, about what you would expect in a average persons bedroom. A desk sat in one corner of the room. It was piled high with books and games, it also had a computer on it. As my eyes travelled around the room, I saw posters, figurines of anime girls, shelves of books, and a TV.

"Sorry, I'm just laughing because that's not the kind of question I expected." She answered, "Are you feeling alright?"

The girl wore grey shorts and a blue sleeveless shirt.

"Except for this massive headache, I think I'm still within the reaches of reality." I replied, laughing a bit.

"By the way, why am I here?" I asked.

"Oh, I was going to go buy some groceries and when I went outside, I saw you lying in the middle of the road so I pulled you in." The girl replied.

"You didn't call an ambulance?" I asked in amazement.

"Nope, this is too much like an anime, I wanted to see what happens!" the girl replied, a glimmer appearing in her eyes.

I continued lying on the bed, taking in what she had just told me.

"Well I feel sorry to have intruded, I think I'll get back home..." I suddenly said, only to realize I didn't know where I lived.

Seeing my momentary confusion, the girl asked me, "Are you alright?"

I tried hard to remember but it simply would not come.

"I... Can't remember where I live..." I whispered. Now this was strange to say the least. I wake up in a strangers room, dot even know where I am, and now I can't remember where I am.

"What?! Like amnesia?" the girl asked, the glimmer from her eye disapearing, being replaced with slightly worried eyes.

"Ya... All I can remember about my house is a really messy room with a bunch of games but that's about it..." I frightendly said.

"Well if you have nowhere to go I can ask my dad if you can stay for a bit..." The girl offered, "And apparently your head still hurts anyways."

"Uh ya, thanks." I thanked, still unable to figure out what to think of the girl.

"Oh by the way, what's your name?" the girl asked before stepping out of the room.

"Kisashi." I replied at once but again, I couldn't seem to remember my last name. What was going on?!

"Oh nice name, mines Konata Izumi." The girl giggled as she left the room.

What in the world as happening? I wake up in a girls room, don't know my name, where I live, who I am, or why I'm even here! This was getting a bit scary...

After ten minutes, I could hear footsteps outside and Konata once again appeared in the room.

"My dad said it's alright until we can figure out what's going on." Konata informed, "Oh boy another guy's sleeping with me other than my dad!"

Not knowing how to respond to the second part, I simply nodded my thanks.

"Here follow me, I'll show where you'll sleep." She offered. I got out of bed rubbing my head and followed Konata. I walked out of the bed and into a hallway. Now I had a better look at the girl, she seemed really small, being about five feet and had incredibly long hair, down to her thighes. I followed her until she came to a stop in front of a door.

"This room?" I asked.

"Yup." She replied as she opened the door.

The first thing I noticed were boxes. Loads of boxes.

"I-Is this a storage room?" I stammered.

"Would you prefer the floor in the living room?" Konata asked.

"I didn't mean to sound ungrateful, sorry." I apologized.

Konata giggled once more as she ran down the hall, shouting "I'll get a futon."

I looked into the room and saw an area about 10 by 10 feet that wasn't covered in boxes. There was no mistake that the room was a storage room. There were folded boxes, assembled boxes, and closed boxes.

As I walked in and looked around, I heard more footsteps and looked out to see a man dressed in light robes walking up the hallway.

"Heard you had a bit of a accident outside and lost some of your memory." The man said as he stuck his hand out for a handshake, "Sojiro Izumi, just call me Sojiro by the way."

I clasped the outstretched hand and shook it, "Thanks for the hospitality."

"Our pleasure."

Just then, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a large moving mound of blankets or something. I turned my head to see Konata walkig ban with a futon about twice her size. Seeing me turn my head, Sojiro turned around as well and we both rushed up to her, taking the futon and setting it up in the 'room'.

"I'm really sorry, I feel like I'm intruding your home." I apologized after we set up the futon.

"No worries, I don't think I could just leave a man with amnesia out on the street without a place to go." Sojiro laughed as he stood back up.

"If you want, you can rest for now." Konata offered.

I gladly accepted and lay down on the futon. I closed my eyes and I was out instantly.

--------------------------

I woke up in a slight daze and wondered where I was for a moment. Suddenly I remembered why and where I was. I bolted up straight and sat up, only to smash my head into a box full of something hard.

"I swear, the world hates me..." I mumbled as I rubbed my head.

I walked out of the room and went to the living room to see Sojiro sitting in the kotatsu reading a newspaper.

"Hey Sojiro, what time is it? I don't even know the time so I can't do a proper greeting." I laughed.

"Well it's a bit past 10AM right now and by the way, you've been sleeping since yesterday afternoon. We tried waking you up for dinner but you didn't exactly respond so we left you." Sojiro chuckled.

I felt slightly embarrased that I had slept so long and didn't even respond when he had tried to wake me up but I asked, "Uh what day is today?"

"It's Sunday." Sojiro replied as he drank from a cup of coffee.

I walked over and sat down in the Kotatsu as well and laid my hands on the kotatsu

"If it isn't too much trouble, tomorrow, could you possibly check with the schools around here and ask if a Kisashi is missing? I know Kisashi is a relatively uncommon name so if there were one, I would probably be the only." I asked.

"Sure why not?" Sojiro replied.

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Sojiro asked as he flashed a grin at me.

Just as I was about to thank him for it I felt a pair of hands grab my head, covering my eyes as I heard Konata say, "Guess who it is?!"

I pulled the hands off me and replied, "Santa Clause?"

"Bingo!" She replied as she sat down next to me and laughed.

-------------------

Author: yes I'm completly rewriting The Lost Dimension under a new title and with improved skill(I hope). The plot and story will remain the same but small minor details MAY change, then again they may not, it's too early into the story to tell but I will continue writing this story along with Warriors Hearth, another Lucky Star fanfic set in medieval times. I will also keep up the old The Lost Dimension because some people seem to like the old one as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp2 Unnamed

I sat in the Izumi households kitchen, sipping from a cup of coffee  
that Sojiro had been kind enough to leave before he went out to ask  
aroud about me, while reading the newspaper in hopes of reading  
something that might spark a fragment of my memory to return on this  
Monday, sometime in the fall.

"You're already up?" a sleepy voice asked from behind me as I read an  
article on how another man had been arrested for kidnapping a young  
girl.

"What do you mean 'already'? It's already 7:30, don't you need to get  
to school?" I retorted.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I had school!" Konata exclaimed in what seemed like  
geniune surprise.

"Theres toast in the toaster if you want." I offered as I set my cup  
of coffee down and continued reading the paper.

"Thanks." Konatas voice thanked as I heard the fridge open.

I continued reading the paper and as I reached out for the coffee  
again, I couldn't seemto find it. Wondering where it was, I looked  
over the newspaper to see Konata drinking out of my cup.

"Hey that's mine!" I exclaimed as Konata looked up and made an  
innocent face.

"I got my own cup." she replied, continuing the face of innocence.

"Whatever..." I sighed as I got myself another cup. As I got back down  
after pouring myself another cup I asked, "When does school start for  
you anyways?"

"At 8:15." she replied.

"Shouldn't you get going then?"

"Oh ya it's 7:30 already!"

"I told her a minute ago..." I thought as I watched Konata run back to  
her room.

After several more minutes I heard her running down the hall again,  
presumably with her uniform on. As I was wondering what her uniform  
looked like, she stuck her head in and waved good bye. I now saw her  
uniform was a sailor uniform unlike most conventional blazer styled  
uniforms. After I had waved my "Be safe.", I put the newspaper down  
and walked back to my "room" in dissatisfaction as the newspaper had  
not done much in helping me. As I sat down on one of the boxes in the  
room, an image floated into my mind. It was a brass plate with  
"HGN89F53" engraved into it. For some reason this image had been  
floating in and out since yesterday and it was frustrating, knowing it  
may be a clue as to who I was but not being able to make anything out  
of it.

As I continued thinking, I was jolted back to reality as the doorbell  
rang. At first I didn't think about it much since, afterall, I wasn't  
part of the Izumi household, what could the person want with me?  
However the ringing continued and started to get persistent and it was  
starting to get annoying. I stood back up and went to the door and  
opened it. However no one seemed to be outside and I sighed, "Prank?".  
Just as I was about to close the door, a box on the ground caught my  
eye and I took a quick look at it.

I felt a lightning bolt go through my body.

For some strange reason my name was on the box. Although it only said  
"To Kisashi", it was still obviously to me. I quickly picked the box  
up and after locking the door, ran into the living room and opened the  
box. What lay in the box was a plain "clamshell" cell phone, a wallet,  
and a card that looked like a cardkey. As I tried to figure out who  
would send these to me, as well as why they knew I was here in the  
first place, a fourth item caught my eye. Partially hidden under one  
of the flaps of the cardboard box was a letter. I opened it up and  
read it, "Might want to goto the city park in an hour, also figured  
you were low on money so I gave you the wallet and I also thought a  
cellphone might be nice."

"What the hell?" I muttered as I flipped the letter around a few times  
to see if there was some other hidden message. Giving up with the  
hidden message, I sighed as I got my shoes on and left the house,  
locking with a spare key that Sojiro had left for me.

As I walked down the suburban streets I wondered out loud, "Why is  
Sojiro helping me so much?"

There was a limit to kindness after all. Although helping a person who  
was in a situation like mine would be normal, how many people would  
actually let them stay in their home and not call the police or some  
other organization that could help?

As I pondered on this question, I saw the city park come into view and  
continued towards it. The wind was starting to pick up slightly and  
the cold autumn air chilled me pretty badly as I had not taken an  
overcoat or a sweater. Reaching the park, I looked for a bench and sat  
down on it, jamming my hands into my pocket and tucking my chin in.  
The park was relatively small with a few swings, a jungle gym, slide,  
and other objects. Although usually busy with children, today it was  
unusually quiet with only a few parents with their toddlers.

"Where's the guy I'm supposed to meet up with?" I wondered as I tried  
to scan the park without exposing too much of my neck.

As soon as I finished the thought, a somewhat suspicious looking man  
in a large overcoat with his hand in his pockets came into view. As he  
looked around, my eyes and his fell upon each others. The man had a  
set of light blue eyes that seemed to be cold yet caring at the same  
time as well as short blonde hair. The man turned towards me then  
proceeded to come up to me.

"Kisashi?" the man asked.

"Mmhmm." I answered as the man sat down next to me on the bench.

"So why did you call me out here, and more importantly, why did you  
know about me?" I questioned without looking at me.

"Well I'll get to that in a minute, first let me give a quick  
introduction. My name's Shiinchi and I'll just say I'm a person who  
wants to help you."

"I don't need much help from a person who I don't know and somehow  
knew of where I was for some reason I can't figure out." I cooly  
replied.

"Please let me help you, you don't understand your particular  
situation."

"I understand it well enough. I woke up, had amnesia, and I need to  
get home, hopefully in a few days."

"No, the situation is much more dire than that." Shiinchi insisted.

"Then explain."

"Well... I can't tell you much though."

Now this was getting plain annoying! Who the hell did this guy think  
he was? Calling me out here and then telling me he can't tell me much.

"Alright I'm leaving then." I said as I stood up.

"Wait, I can tell you some things, please, just listen." Shiinchi  
pleaded.

Hearing the slight distress in the mans voice, I calmed down and sat  
down, "Alright hurry up, it's cold."

"Well this is going to sound abstract but the world is not as it  
seems..." Shiinchi slowly said.

I simply sighed as I looked at the other man, "Abstract is an  
understatement."

"Also... Protect the girl." Shiinchi finished after a pause.

"Wait you mean Konata?!" I exclaimed. What did she have to do with  
anything?!

"Yes, her. Just keep her safe and protect her." Shiinchi gravely said  
while looking straight into my eyes.

"Alright if you say so..." u replied but within my mind, the gears  
were turning as I profusely tried to find a reason why she could  
possibly involved in any way to my amnesia.

"Here, keep my number. You might want to call me at times." Shiinchi  
offered as he read off his cellphone number. After he confirmed that I  
had the right number, he stood up and walked off as he gave a half  
salute, half wave.

"Jeez who does he think he is?" I mumbled as I too stood up, "Dont  
believe the world? What the hell is that supposed to mean..."

I looked around for a way to tell the time and noticed a large clock  
at the end of the park. I walked towards the large bronze and dull  
clock. The time read 10:18.

"Guess I'll head back now..." I muttered. I headed out of the park and  
walked back into the cold autumn breeze.


End file.
